parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the Troll Engine 1 - Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the full story to Thomas the Troll Engine 1, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Hugo - (Both the main heroes) - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Emily as Hugolina - (Both the main females) - Carol (UK) (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rut - (Both beautiful) - Julia (Francisca Loquendo V1 +10) *Luke as Rit - (Both small and smart) - Eddie (Diego Loquendo V1 +10) *Stephen as Rat - (Rat's voice suits Stephen) - Peter (Juan Loquendo V1 +10) *Mavis as Scylla - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *and more Transcript *(the scenes opens up to Thomas the Troll Engine 1. The title then goes to Andrew Smith studios, but opens up to the inspration of Evil Villains Revenge, made by UbiSoftFan94, then opens to the island of Sodor and goes to Knapford yards with a shed in some sidings) *Narrator: Once upon a time, there was an engine family, who lived in a train shed, deep, deep on the branch line. Thomas the Tank Engine, and his wife, Emily, were relaxing, for they had been trolling around all day. Their three children, however, were outside playing a game of rounder. *(Tillie throws a ball at Stephen, who bats it with his bat) *Narrator: What a shot! The ball landed on the far side of the field. *Stephen: Last train to the ball is a lot of blueberry. *Narrator: They ran to fetch the ball, but just as Stephen bent down to pick it up,... *(an evil laugh from someone occurs, causing Emily to gasp with worry, and run outside to see what was happening, leaving Thomas alone inside the shed. Just as Emily is outside and searching for the children, a shadow appears in front of her, scaring her, and waking Thomas up and forcing him to race outside to see the capture in action. Mavis takes Emily, Tillie, Luke, and Stephen away) *Thomas: You just wait, Mavis. You're all evil of what I do to you! *Narrator: Mavis the evil diesel has snatched poor Emily and the kids and taken off with them to her sinister scrap yard cave. Poor Thomas is alone. Well, not quite... It's up to you to help him overcome the many dangers, which now lie ahead to Mavis's sinister scrap yard cave. *(Thomas feels a little upset, but has to be brave, and needs you to help. He picks up his blue lightsaber and pistol gun, but runs off to a siding to collect some freight cars) *Thomas: Okay now. No time to lose. Let's get this trip started. *Narrator: Thomas puffed out of his shed to find some freight cars. He doesn't know that they are silly noisy things. They talk a lot and don't intend to what they are doing. And I'm sorry to say that they love to play tricks on engines to show them how foolish they become. So Thomas collected three cars, such a coal car, mail van, and cattle car, but dodged a few low hanging branches, and backed carefully onto a china clay car, a stone car, a fish van, and a caboose. Be careful and don't get too excited. Wait impatiently and get coupled to the cars. Now, you can begin to puff away, but watch for springs too. *Thomas: Come on! Come on! *Foolish Freight Cars: Yeah, yeah! Go, go! *Thomas: Let's go! Let's go! *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright, don't fuss. Alright, don't fuss. *Narrator: Thomas puffed onto the main line, but dodged a few bear traps. He was sure to pick up a few, and did so. Thomas was happy about taking his freight cars for a trip. *Thomas: Come along. Come along. *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright, alright. *Narrator: Thomas was feeling proud of himself and his cars, but Mavis cackled evilly and put a storm button on, making Thomas feel very scared and nervous. Thomas rushed through a tunnel and finally kept going as they came to a junction. Suddenly, some rolling stones came tumbling down toward him, until one of them knocked his van off the tracks. *Thomas: Oh dear! What a flat feeling. I'll get it back on the tracks. Now, don't be slow, guys. I'm ready to go. You should too. *Foolish Freight Cars: Faster! Faster! There's a storm about. *Narrator: Thomas kept on puffing until he and his cars finally came to a junciton. *Thomas: We've made it! Well done. *Narrator: That's the forest level down. Now Thomas can go to a Lumberjack level. Thomas arrived at a Lumberjack level. The logs floated toward the end. *Thomas: Now, let's go timber surfing. *Narrator: Thomas carefully jumped onto a log, and dodged a low hanging branch blocking his way, but missed another by falling into the sea. *Thomas: Where's my diving gear?! *Narrator: Thomas swam back to the start. *Thomas: Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. *Narrator: Thomas jumped onto a log, then another, and another, but fell into the sea again, and swam back to the start. *Foolish Freight Cars: Dear, dear. You don't know where your diving gear is, do you? *Thomas: Wake up. This is our last chance. *Narrator: Thomas jumped onto the first, then the second, then the third, then even more while collecting some bags. This went on and on until the cars finally had a chance to cause some trouble for the logs. Mavis, meanwhile, cast a dark spell for some wind to blow the logs faster. *Mavis: No, no. Go on, go on. *Narrator: Thomas and the cars bumped into each other forward and sped down the mountain before Mavis could stop them. The train raced down the steep hill much too quickly. The cars rattled and laughed as they sped on. *Thomas: Keep going! *Narrator: The cars kept going. Thomas could see the end of the track at the side of the river, but was able to stop going too fast. He whooshed past the windy trees, and could see the junction split up between two tracks. He had an idea, turned off the main line, and skidded along the rails onto the end of the track. His brakes screeched as his axles tingled. *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *Narrator: Now that he has completed two levels, what do you suppose Thomas will go next? *As Thomas arrived at the diving area, he put on his blue swimming trunks with two-shaded blue (dark on top and lighter on the bottom) with white stripes down the sides, his snorkel mask, his dive tank, and his flippers. *Thomas: Okay. Let's go diving. *(Thomas dives into the sea, and swims under the water, but dodges a few fish, before going to the other side. He swims faster and faster, and collects some treasure chests, dodges other fish, but is popped in the face by an octopus, then rises to the surface. *Thomas: Yuck! You don't think I'm an ink pot, don't you?! *Narrator: No. What do you think I'm doing out there? Get going. *(Thomas keeps on swimming, then dodges a few octopuses, crabs, and fish. He keeps on swimming while collecting more chests, and is just puffing on, when a fish suddenly eats him) *Thomas: You don't think I'm a sandwich, do you?! *Narrator: It's still no. Wake up. This is your last chance. *(Thomas continues swimming until he comes toward the next part of the area and swims to the surface and shakes himself off) *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *Narrator: Thomas went off to the next junction and decided to make up his mind of which way he should go. *Thomas arrived at the junction and hopped on his push pumper. *Thomas: Don't be slow! I'm ready to go. *(Thomas sets off down the line with his freight cars, and chuffs along the Great North of Scotland Railway, now reopened. He puffs along, collecting bags of mail for his cars, but carefully puffs down the line onto other tracks, avoiding other trains, two hauled by Braeriach No. 17, a Weymes Private tank engine, which is taking some freight cars, and built in 1935, and No. 9, an 0-6-0 saddle tank engine, built in 1943, hauling a passenger train. Thomas carefully carries on down the line, avoiding Caledonian 0-6-0 No. 828, built in 1899, and E.V. Cooper Engineer, another Ivatt class 2, built in 1952, as they both double head down the line. Thomas manages to pass three trains, and carefully puffs onto the main line, then continues down the line. Then out of the corner of his eye as he continues to puff on, Thomas sees 5025, a Black 5 coming toward him with a passenger train, but runs into another track, dodging 5025, and The Great Marquess, hauling a passenger train. Thomas dodges 68030 with a passenger service, but accidentally bumps into City of Truro on a branch line special, then is pushed into a siding to pant for breath) *Thomas: I'm in the hot seat now. This shows you how accidents are dangerous. *(Thomas manages to catch his breath, then waits for City of Truro to go past, but speeds along the line, makes a few yards away, and arrives safe and sound) *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *Narrator: Thomas, having made it past the trains on the Great North of Scotland route, arrived at the skateboard part. *Thomas: Yo! Let's get skate. *(Thomas hops onto his skateboard with his freight cars behind him, and begins skating down the mountain at a high speed, but also collects a bunch of bags, and keeps on skating down the hill to reach the bottom. He dodges a few rocks, standing in his way, and is speeding down the hill, dodging broken paths over bridges and tunnels. Thomas's wheels start to whirl and wobble. He flies faster and faster down the hill. He races down one hill, and rattles up the next. His heavy freight cars push him on and on through a junction where some clowns are loading up some other freight cars for Smudger to take) *Bumpy: Blistering boilers! What was that?! *(Thomas keeps on going and finds himself rolling along an old rickety track toward the end of the line) *Thomas: You're so cool. We've made it! *Narrator: Thomas puffed up to the next junction where he arrived at the next part. The Strathspey Railway was once part of the Great North of Scotland Railway, but is now a preserved railway. Thomas finally made it to the high mountains. *Thomas: Let's go to the top without a stop. Yodel ay hee hoo! *(Thomas climbs up with his cars, and has to be careful, but must not overshoot climbing up. He hears Daisy throwing snowballs, but grabs some bags, and doesn't care. Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad is catching up to Thomas, but is trying to help Rayman down) *Rayman: Uh, can someone help me down from here? I am a limbless hero, who has fallen upon a predicament. *Abigial: Yippee! You're here, Mr. Toad. Whee! *Thomas: It's cool to be nice. The longer you climb, the faster I fall, so be careful with me. *Caitlin: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! *Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad: Duh! Duh. I've got you, Rayman. Your mountain climbing days continue. *Narrator: Thomas continued to climb up up the high mountains as Caitlin with some coaches fell down into the sea below with some boulders follow. Keep climbing, Thomas. You'll make it to the top. *Thomas: It's cool to be nice. Safe and sound with two feet on the ground. We've made it! *Narrator: Thomas has finally made it up to the top. Now he has to go to the airport. Thomas finally arrived at the airport to ride on a flying machine. *Thomas: Now, if the stakes are high, there's nothing like a fly. *Narrator: Let's watch Thomas fly as we play Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines song. Uh-oh! Thomas has collected a few bags, but is falling down with his flying machine, then crashes himself and his plane onto the ground. Poor Thomas! *Thomas: This is what I call an explosion! Don't be slow. I'm ready to go. *Those magnificent men in their flying machines,they go up tiddly up up, they go down tiddly down down. They enchant all the ladies and steal all the scenes, with their up tiddly up up and their down tiddly down down. Up, down, flying around, looping the loop and defying the ground. They're all frightfully keen, those magnificent men in their flying machines. They can fly upside with their feet in the air, They don’t think of danger, they really don’t care. Newton would think he had made a mistake, To see those young men and the chances they take. Those magnificent men in their flying machines, they go up tiddly up up, they go down tiddly down down. They enchant all the ladies and steal all the scenes, with their up tiddly up up and their down tiddly down down. Up, down, flying around, looping the loop and defying the ground. They're all frightfully keen, those magnificent men in their flying machines. *Thomas: We've made it. Well done! *Narrator: Up in the cave... *Emily: Hurry up, Thomas. You've got to get us out of here. *Mavis: You will never get free! Thomas can't beat me, can he?! No way! He's not strong enough to defeat me! Let's see if he can try and get back his three children and wife. *(Mavis cackles) *Emily: Help us, Thomas. Help us! *Thomas: I think this could be dangerous. Hello? Is anybody there? *(Thomas runs up the stairs, pulls the right rope, sends Mavis flying out of her cave, and frees Emily and her kids at last) *Emily: Hooray! We've free! *(Thomas, Emily, Tillie, Luke, and Stephen run out of Mavis's scrapyard cave, and escape back to their sheds to keep warm) *Thomas: I'll tell how many dangers I've overcome on my journey. First, I picked up some freight cars, went through the forest, dodged some traps, surfed across a river, swam underwater, used a push pumper to pass any other trains, skateboarded down the mountain, climbed a mountain, flew in a plane, and managed to save you all by stopping Mavis and sending her out of her cave. Yep! Your dad's a real hero. And if that wasn't enough, that's all, folks! Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of the Brave *The Little Engine That Could (1991) Cast: Thomas as Hugo..png|Thomas as Hugo Emily as Hugolina..png|Emily as Hugolina Stephen, Tillie, and Luke..png|Tillie, Luke, and Stephen as Rut, Rit, and Rat Category:UbiSoftFan94